1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital contents receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this field of the art, various digital contents receiving apparatus have been proposed. Typical digital contents are digital moving image contents, which have been provided by television stations through digital airwaves. Such digital moving image contents are typically received by television sets as the digital contents receiving apparatus for users to enjoy them in real time. Or the digital moving image contents provided by television stations are received by recording apparatus as the digital contents receiving apparatus, such as DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorders or HDD (Hard Disk Drive) recorders.
Further, the digital moving image contents have provided by server stations through the internet for a personal computer as the digital contents receiver to receive the digital moving image contents. In this case, the data of digital moving image contents have been downloaded in the compressed filed and decompressed when enjoyed. The digital moving image contents have been also enjoyed through internet in real time by means of streaming technology. Though the internet, not only the digital moving image contents, but also other various digital contents, such as digital still image contents and digital text data for various digital contents receiving apparatus to receive them.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2006-319955 proposes an example of automatic recording and playback apparatus for digital moving image contents. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-285743 proposes an example of television set capable of connection to the internet.
However, the increase of options may enrich the world of digital contents receiving apparatuses, it puts ordinary and majority of users, who cannot fully appreciate them, into confusion at the same time. Thus, there still exist in this field of art many demands for improvements of the digital contents receiving apparatuses.